Baba Yaga
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Van Rook kidnaps Zak for a Russian witch.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS.

BABA YAGA

Leonidas Van Rook smiled while approaching the bipedal cryptid known as the Tjutjuna.  
He studied the tall, hairy creature before removing his bola from his bodysuit.  
He began to swing it by his side. *Argost wants you for his cryptid collection.  
He is willing to pay quite a bit of money for you. I deserve the cash considering your rare status!* he thought.

The mercenary was about to throw the bola until the Tjutjuna turned its head and ran.  
He shook his fist at it. ''GET BACK HERE!'' he yelled before chasing it within the Siberian forest. He frowned while remembering how difficult the cryptid was to find.  
His cracked helmet hid his surprised expression when he literally ran into one of the trees.  
He staggered for a minute.

Leonidas switched on his jet pack. He continued to chase the Tjutjuna.  
His fist returned as multiple lasers departed from his wrist blaster. His laughter was cruel and quiet while the cryptid tried to avoid them. ''Dance for me, you stupid animal!'' he laughed. He cried out when he crashed into another tree.

The villain insisted on screaming and flailing as he fell. He groaned for a few seconds.  
His mask concealed the angry look on his face when he viewed his damaged jet pack.  
He snarled while standing. He insisted on running and managed to avoid more trees.  
He didn't see the Tjutjuna when he paused near a very strange hut.

Van Rook gasped when he viewed the huge chicken legs. *This is Baba Yaga's home!  
I remember hearing stories about the witch when I was a young boy!* he pondered. He also recognized the gate made out of human skulls. The bird feet coming out of the hut ceased moving. They began to descend.

A long-haired old woman appeared and departed from her home. Her dress happened to be the color of blood and her iron teeth were sharp. She was very bony. She scowled while approaching the masked mercenary. She pointed at the Eastern European man. ''How dare you trespass on my property!'' she hissed.

''I know I usually say this to Argost, but WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU CRAZY OLD BAT?!'' The witch bared her iron teeth again. She used her long arms to embrace his upper body. She grinned while placing her mouth near his neck. ''Give me one good reason why I shouldn't devour you for trespassing and disrespecting me!'' she said. Leonidas tried to remember the bedtime tales during his childhood.

''Do you like to eat children, Baba Yaga?'' he inquired. The old woman began to nod.  
''I haven't consumed young human flesh for months!'' she admitted. ''Are you willing to spare my life if I capture a child for you?'' he wished to know.  
She nodded again before she released him. She held up two long fingers.

''You have two hours to find and kidnap a young person for my dinner this evening.  
Fail and I will devour you instead! I am very hungry!'' she spoke. Van Rook acknowledged her by gesturing with his head. He forgot about the Tjutjuna as he left. His red-eyed mask concealed his evil smile while images of a certain eleven-year-old boy appeared in his dark mind.

The Saturday family wandered within the Siberian forest. ''I'm a bit surprised people have seen the Tjutjuna since it is a very rare cryptid!'' Doc stated. They ceased walking when Leonidas approached Zak from behind and grabbed him. The boy's parents turned their heads. ''ZAK!'' they exclaimed as their hands became fists. ''RELEASE OUR SON!'' Drew Saturday shouted.

Van Rook's evil grin stretched from ear to ear. ''Sorry, but the boy is a very important dinner guest!'' he said before running. He looked over his shoulder and observed the Saturdays chasing him. He also took Zak in order to punish Drew for abandoning him when she discovered his dark nature. *You hurt me when you ended our relationship, Drew. The little Saturday brat's death will tear you apart!* he thought.

Leonidas ran into another tree yet still held the eleven-year-old. He recovered and fled until he arrived at Baba Yaga's odd hut. ''You're taking me to a chicken house?!'' Zak gasped while staring at the building's bird legs. He shuddered when he saw the skulls. His dark eyes remained wide while staring at the witch who arrived and grinned. ''Who are you?'' he wished to know.

He winced when the old woman put her hand under his face. ''I am Baba Yaga and you are my meal!'' she smiled. He gulped while observing her iron teeth. ''You don't want to eat me!'' he spoke. His frightened expression remained when she licked her fangs. ''Why is Van Rook working for you?'' he inquired.

Leonidas folded his muscular arms across his chest. ''First of all, I don't wish to end up in a witch's stomach! Second, I really dislike you!'' he informed Zak. He viewed Baba Yaga snatching the child. He turned to face his angry parents when they appeared. ''The old witch and I did not invite you to dinner!'' he said while aiming his wrist blaster at them.

Drew and Doc managed to dodge his lasers. The latter donned his Battle Glove as his wife revealed her sword. He and the mercenary exchanged punches while the white-haired woman knocked Baba Yaga down with a single kick. ''Mom!'' her son spoke as she held and kissed his face repeatedly. ''Not in front of our enemies!'' he muttered. The Saturdays escaped before the angry old woman stood.

''Don't scowl at me!'' Leonidas Van Rook said. He was worried when she informed him that he was going to be her supper. A familiar male voice startled him. ''Where is my Tjutjuna?'' The Eastern European villain turned to face Vincent Vladislav Argost who frowned and folded his arms. That was when he remembered his original task.

Baba Yaga grinned while staring at the elderly man. ''I could use a husband!'' she stated.  
''WHAAAAAAT?!'' Argost squealed as his golden eyes increased in size. He was frightened when she held him and attempted to kiss his skeletal mask. *It's a good thing the other old bat is no longer hungry!* Leonidas thought. ''You old bats should marry one another'  
he said.

''WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!'' Vincent repeated while Baba Yaga nodded. He broke free and ran while shrieking. ''GET BACK HERE, FUTURE HUSBAND!'' she yelled. She entered her hut which stood. She chased the terrified villain through the woods. Van Rook smiled at the sight of Argost running from the chicken house.

THE END 


End file.
